Dark Dreams
by Blackrose2005
Summary: What happens when a girl meets up with the man who saved her life 6 years before? And what are these feeling that are building their way up thorough her? Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Hunter D or anyone or anything inside it. But I really wish I did.. T.T

The only people or things I own are Brian, The main girl (Have to read on to see her name) and the towns. I have started this fic before, but I have sadly forgoten about this fic, and I'm really srry if D's a little OOC... TT!

But... Please read 'n review!! xD Or I'll cry if you don't .

_Italic _They are thinking to themselfs for the moment

* * *

**_How Do I Deal With My Life_**

**_Chapter 1: Proluge_**

"Brian, were do we go?" Asked a timid 11 year old girl to her twin brother.

"I'm not sure, but I can hear them gaining ground every time I turn my hear." Brian answered in a voice.

The two twins kept their pace, but the things on their trail were coming closer. They keep on running, waiting for the big strike, but none came.

"I think - we lost them, but I'm so - tired that I can't - go on anymore." The little girl said between coughs.

"We can't stop now!" Yelled Brian. "They can be right be-" He never finished his sentence.

"Brian, what were you going to say?" She looked behind her, but saw no one.

"Brian?" She asked again, but with worry this time.

"Brian, please, don't leave me alone!" she cried. It seemed like hours that she cried, not knowing that someone/something was watching her.

After a while, she calmed down that started to rock back and forth, holding her knee's up to her chest. Something moved behind here, then her right, behind her again, then to her left. Whatever was looking at her, was taking its sweet time doing it!

_I know that whatever is behind me wants to either kill me, eat me, or do something to end my life right here on this spot!_

She heard it rustle in the bushes behind her, turned her head, only to scream. The girl jumped to her feet only to be pulled back towards the ground. She pulls and scratches for something to help pull herself free from the creature's grasp, but nothing works.

"Someone, anyone, help me!" She cries again.

"No one can help you now little girl." a slow, cunning voice answered her.

She almost let the thing take her away when something sliver glinted in a tree not too far from her.

_Someone's here! I've just got to hold on a bit longer before they help me, I guess. I just hope that they help me soon!_

As if reading her mind, the silver glint moved swiftly towards her. She saw a long blade coming towards her in a fast speed; she couldn't tell what was holding it.

The tip of the sword was pointed right above her head, not going any lower. She heard a voice from her mind to get down, but she didn't. The voice wasn't from the vampire that was pulling her, so what was talking to her?

_The voice appeared again in her head, " Would you get down little girl, you're going to be sprayed with blood if you don't." The voice said the voice very calmly, as if he was just talking to her for the fun of it._

The sword was only a few inches away so she listened and ducked to the ground with her hands over her head. She heard an ear-piercing scream right before she felt something spray onto her.

_So, the voice was right! I'm lucky that I ducked, I hate the taste of blood, it's so, I'm not sure! I just __don't like it... Why am I talking to myself about this?_

"Are you ok?" Asked a lonely voice in front of her. She looks up to see a man, a man with a long hat, pale blue skin, and the long blade that was once right above her.

"Sir," she started to say while getting off the bloodied ground, "Were you talking to me in my head?" he didn't respond, but he just nodded and held a hand out to her. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her without any strugle.

_Man, This guy must be a mussle dude! But he's not one of those buff guys so I guess he's ok..._

Right before she started to relax, it started to drizzle, but soon became a hard pour with rain and snow.This rarely happens, so she stayed there, standing in the mixed weather looking towards the sky.

Her name was a sign of these happenings, Amaya Yuki. When she was born, it was just the same weather that was happening right now, so she cherished this moment for the while that she had.

"Are you going to stay there and get wet, or are you going to start walking?" Asked the black haired man, which seemed to be a little annoyed for some reason...

She had been so interestised in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed that the man walked away and was almost out of her sight. "Sir, Please wait up!" She yelled back the the strange man. She wasn't thinking about the weather now, there was only question that was running in her mind:

* * *

Hey people! I just had this siting around and I thought it was pretty good, so I ended up typing this thing up! Feel free to falme me as you please, I was just wondering if you guys would like it! 


End file.
